This invention relates to a fencing component.
In the specification of South African patent No.88/6395 there is described a fence which is made from a coil of barbed tape with the individual loops of the coil substantially co-planar and partly overlapping one another.
The loops are arranged in a particular configuration so that they define apertures of a predetermined size. The resulting assembly of co-planar loops forms an effective barrier but a substantial amount of barbed tape is used in the fabrication of the barrier.